The Mark
by wingsrookie
Summary: "Repulsion filled him at what he was about to do,but he could not leave the girls' care to another. He had basically helped raise her, and he owed her two life debts." SS/HG One is a Vampire,the other unwilling turned into a slave.Can they save eachother?
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! So here's the deal: I've been trying to write my own story, but this one keeps popping up and won't let me alone until I write what I've got down. Since I had to write it down, if it's any good I figure I'll post it. So, if you're reading this, I felt it might be worth posting. I've had some comments from people who don't realize this is _**fan**_fiction, so I'll say it right here: I may not own the characters, surroundings, or Harry Potter universe, but the plot does not follow a lot of the books. The plot is original, so far as I know. If you've got a problem with that, don't read it. I did borrow a few pieces of plot from the original works.

For the rest of you lovely people, here is my SS/HG story. I hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>- Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>Black blood spilled from two puncture wounds onto the black cloth below. It made the cloth even darker, if possible. Three teenagers stood around the man on the floor with the puncture wounds in his neck, and the man on the floor said something to one of the teenagers, a boy with black hair.<p>

"A bottle Hermione, hurry!" The boy with black hair urged. The only girl there, Hermione Jane Granger summoned up a bottle and handed it to the boy with black hair.

"Be careful, Harry." Hermione cautioned. Ignoring her, he held the bottle to the place where the silver liquid dripped out. When no more memories flowed from the man on the floor, and he started to shudder, the two teenage boys stood up. Hermione looked quickly at the man. He wouldn't last long. The three left the shack, hurrying towards the castle. Hermione paused, patting her pockets.

"Harry, Ron, go on without me. I left my wand in the shack." She called to them. Their long legs had already carried them ahead of her, making the shout necessary. They didn't slow, but Harry waved a hand over his head in acknowledgement.

"Be careful, Hermione." Her other best friend, Ronald Weasely called back over his shoulder.

"I will." She promised. Then she turned and dashed back inside. Kneeling down in front of the dying man once more, she took a small vial out of her pocket.

"You'll have to ignore that this is only an acceptable potion for now, Professor. I haven't time to brew on to your exact specifications. Besides, I'm out of bezoars. Used the last one yesterday." She whispered, holding the vial under the puncture wounds. A drop of the black blood rolled down the inside of the vial. When it hit the potion, the potion hissed and fizzed, turning an angry blood red. Next Hermione took a small pocket knife from her sneaker and poked her ring finger carefully. Three drops of blood fell from her finger and into the vial. The potion turned a bright spring green when the blood mixed in, and Hermione quickly put the vial next to the man's mouth. Long fangs had already extended downward in his mouth, starting the instant she'd poked her finger. Quickly she put the tube under one and allowed the fang to soak up the potion. The puncture wounds on the side of the man's neck started to close over, and the black blood stopped flowing. Quickly she made a slash across her wrist and held it under his nose. Without waking, the man was attached to her wrist faster than she could blink. The sensation was almost painful, the blood being pulled from her body in need instead of absorbed as her heart pumped it.

The man's eyes slowly drifted open as the potion and her blood did their work. His eyes widened in horror as he realized he was feeding on her, and he jerked backwards. He stared at her in horror, and then looked down at her wrist. It was obviously cut, and not just bitten, because the bloody line extended between and beyond both punctures in her wrist. Watching her carefully, he leaned forward and licked the cut and punctures. After the careful brushing of tongue, the wound sealed over as thought it'd never been there.

"Why?" He whispered softly, eyes full of sorrow.

"You were dying." She answered simply, standing. "I can't do more for you now, but I advise you hide until after this is over. Dumbledore's plan didn't involve everyone seeing you come back from the dead. Don't tell anyone I helped you, the boys would never forgive me. Even after what you gave him, I'm sure." Hermione ordered. The man's eyes hardened slightly.

"Why would I willingly tell anyone that you saved me? It would only put your life in danger, and I now owe you a life debt." The man grumbled.

"Because, Professor Snape, you don't owe me anything. It's war, and you've certainly saved enough people's lives to more than make up for it. Besides, you saved my life before. With Professor Lupin, remember? Consider it even." Hermione scolded, still in a hushed voice.

"I didn't save you, Black did. I owe you a life debt. I won't forget, Miss Granger." Severus Snape vowed.

"You don't owe me anything. I have to go, Harry needs me." Hermione replied, standing and striding from the shack once more. Severus Snape leaned back against the wall with a groan. His body hurt like a thousand fiery suns were trying to consume him.

"It doesn't work that way, Miss Granger. You'll see." He grumbled. But Miss Granger was gone to help with the fighting.

* * *

><p>"Does anyone stand for the accused?" A bored judge asked.<p>

"No one, your honor. As I was saying to the wizengamot, Mr. Severus Snape is being charged with the murder of Albus Dumbledore, as well as being a Death Eater under Tom Riddle's direction. Time and again he did ruthlessly and without mercy torture and kill hundreds of innocent Muggles, Witches, and Wizards." A lawyer intoned from a scroll.

"Objection!" Called a feminine voice from the doors. Everyone looked up in shock to see Hermione Granger, one of the golden trio who defeated Voldemort, striding through the doors.

"Are you the accused's council?" The judge demanded. Before Hermione could answer, the accused did himself, from the chair he was chained in.

"No. She does not speak for me." He growled, throwing her a glare.

"Then I fail to see your right to object, Miss Granger. Besides, an underage Witch hardly has a place at a trial such as this." The lawyer laughed.

"You will find my law credentials to be quite satisfactory, I believe, your honor. If the bailiff would...?" Hermione replied calmly, holding up a stack of scrolls. The bailiff came forward and took the scrolls over to a small desk next to the judge's chair. An elderly witch seated there performed numerous counterfeit and anti-curse charms on the documents. When the documents shone with the light of true legal documents, they were handed to the judge.

"Very well, Miss Granger. So you are a qualified lawyer. Just who, in this case, are you representing?" The judge asked with a sigh. It was well known that Hermione Granger was not a person you took lightly, and hadn't been ever since the wizengamot had tried to sentence Harry Potter with illegal magic several years ago.

"I represent Mr. Albus Dumbledore, former Headmaster of Hogwarts, leader of the Order of the Phoenix, leader of Dumbledore's Army, A Magus of the highest order, a graduate of ..."Hermione began, listing off the full titles as was necessary in a legal case.

"Indeed, and where is the paper work signed by the deceased which allows you to handle his affairs, even after he has passed on?" The judge asked.

"It is the last paper in the pile you have been given." Hermione responded, coming forward to stand level with the other lawyer, except on the opposite side of Severus Snape. The judge flipped the stack over, wondering if he'd missed the paper in his previous reading of the papers. Finding the indicated document, he went over it.

"Very well. And how is it that you are involved in this case, Ms. Granger?" The judge demanded, impatience getting the better of him. At the news that Hermione did, indeed, speak for Albus Dumbledore, conversations had spread like wildfire across the room. At his question, however, there was total silence. Everyone wanted this answer. Everyone wanted to know what Albus Dumbledore could possibly have had to say to or about his murderer.

"Knowing that this judgment day was coming, if Tom Riddle was defeated, Mr. Albus Dumbledore wished to present his side of the case, as well as his witness. The witness sheet is in that stack as well as two lawful signatures to the authenticity. It has also been notarized. He also wished to have his will presented. His true will. The short version was given the council shortly after his death, as the full version of his will indicated should be done. Now that the trial is here, the full version is to be presented, as indicated in the will. If your honor will allow me to bring forth the witness's presentation, please." Hermione stated calmly. The judge made a gesture which clearly said : Go ahead. Hermione took from her robes a small globe, much like one of the ones that could be found in the room of prophecies. She brought the globe forward and smashed it to the ground in front of the judge's box. A small puff of smoke flowed up from the shattered remains of the globe, and twisted around to form a circle about six feet off the ground. In the center of the picture floated a vision of the man himself, Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello all," he said calmly. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, as you already know. I am here to tell the truth of the matter concerning Severus Snape's roll in both my death and in his involvement with Tom Riddle. As has already been established in a previous case, Severus Snape was a spy for my order against Tom Riddle. The evidence that he was still a spy until the end of the war is in the stack of documents my lawyer, Ms. Hermione Granger as she is called now, has given to the judge. As for the matter of my death..." Here Dumbledore paused, and everyone seemed to hold his breath. He rolled his sleeve back and presented his withered and deformed black arm.

"I have been cursed by a magical object which Tom Riddle himself created. It will eventually be the death of me, and I have sworn Severus Snape to end my life swiftly before I can ever feel the entirety of pain which this curse will inflict upon me. It will be, or was in your time, a mercy killing. Also, I forced Severus to kill me by means of blackmail which I hold, or held, over his head. I also told him that if he did not kill me, I would Imperio him into doing it, as I cannot cast magic on myself. Therefor, Severus Snape is not to blame for my death. Instead, it should be looked upon as what it truly is: a suicide. I thank you all for listening to my testimony, and hope that should you have further questions they will be addressed to my lawyer, who is a witness to the blackmailing of Severus Snape, and will have further details." Dumbledore concluded. The smoke drifted back into the little glass ball. All the little glass shards came back together and it rose back into Hermione's hands. She retreated to her spot across from the accusing lawyer.

"Bailiff, if you would take the evidence from Miss Granger and bring it here, please." The judge ordered. The bailiff did as requested, and the judge eyed the ball. "The council will now retreat to discuss the new evidence provided and possible sentencing. In the meantime, I suggest the Prosecutor go over whatever else he may have to bring forth for consideration." The judge added. All the members of the Wizengamot stood and filed out of two doors on the side of the room. Then murmurs and excited babble broke out on the stands. Severus Snape turned to the girl, barely seventeen, and sighed.

"Just how did you end up getting involved in all of this, Miss Granger? Why would Albus make you his legal council?" He asked, his eyes training upon a small beetle pin on Miss Granger's robes with surprise. He did not recall Miss Granger ever being the type for jewelry.

"Because he knew any suspected lawyer or legal council of his would be killed, as many of them have been. If you think I was the only Lawyer he originally hired, think again. I'm simply the only one who knows all the details and who yet survives." Hermione replied grimly.

They waited in silence grimly while the audience chattered and the prosecutor shuffled through his notes. All of his evidence had already been given, Hermione knew. He'd been wrapping up when she entered. Just as she had intended.

Finally, after what must have been several hours, the Wizengamot trotted back in. Several looked disgruntled, and Hermione hid her smile. She had read over each and every one of those documents of evidence, and knew several family members of the Wizengamot had been saved by Severus Snape. She suspected the reason it took so long for them to come to a decision involved flu calls to said family members. Once they were all seated, the judge raised his wand for silence. When he had it, he held his wand to his throat to make his voice loud and clear.

"Has the prosecutor any more evidence?" The judge asked.

"No, Your Honor." The lawyer sighed.

"Has the Council any more evidence?" The judge addressed Hermione.

"No, Your Honor." She replied.

"Has the accused anything to add?" The judge demanded, almost as though daring Snape to say anything.

"I plead guilty, Your Honor." Severus replied without emotion. Several gasps echoed through the chamber.

"Very well. Based upon all the evidence provided, and the plea of the witness, the council has come to a decision. Everything was still and silent, many leaned forward in their seats. Hands gripped rails tightly, and even those next in line to be judged looked upset.

"In the case of Severus Snape Versus England, the charges being that he attempted to help Tom Riddle, known as Voldemort, to over throw the government...He is found Not Guilty." The room was still silent, but it was a rather stunned silence.

"In the case of Severus Snape versus Dumbledore for the murder of Albus Dumbledore, he is found GUILTY WITH EXTENUATING CIRCUMSTANCES," a roar rose from the audience as this was proclaimed, almost drowning out even the judge's magically loudened voice. The judge continued regardless. "...and is sentenced to ten years labor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hogwarts was Dumbledore's lifelong achievement and goal, as well as being the known place to be Severus Snape's least favorite place on earth. Therefore the council finds it appropriate that he be sentenced to work there for ten more years as potions master or defense against the dark arts teacher, or Nurse, depending on what the school currently needs and the judgment of it's current Headmistress, Mistress McGonagall." The judge proclaimed.

"Should Severus Snape fail to meet the terms of his sentence, he will serve eleven years in Azkaban." The judge added, meeting Severus's eyes, and then Hermione's. When his eyes met Hermione's, he bowed his head slightly. Hermione smiled and tipped her own head in acknowledgement. The bailiff waved his wand and the chains holding Severus Snape disappeared. The bailiff and two aurors led Snape from the room. He looked back over his shoulder at Miss Granger, who was watching him go. He knew she wouldn't be able to hear him over the noise, but he said the words anyways. He had no doubt she would mistake what he'd said.

"That's twice, Miss Granger. I won't forget." He promised. She just shook her head and left the court by a different door.

* * *

><p>One Year Later.<p>

"Very well, you may scrub out your cauldrons and replace any ingredients you have used. My congratulations on making it to your graduation, especially to those of you who had to return to finish up a year due to the war." Severus Snape said to his year seven class. Everyone began to put away their things, hurrying in their excitement to reach the graduation feast that night.

"Miss Granger, you will remain behind." Professor Severus Snape called out. With a sigh, the girl turned back from the door and trudged to the front. Snape said nothing to her until everyone else departed and the door was shut.

"Miss Granger, I will no longer be able to see you all the time, as you are Graduating tomorrow. We have yet to resolve the matter of my life debts to you. I should like to know what I can do to repay you. Pay for your college tuition, perhaps? A apprenticeship? Or do you prefer something more long-term? I can certainly set up a trust-fund for you, or return your parent's memories with a draught I know..." He began. Hermione sighed.

"Professor, I've already told you, if you owe me anything, it's only for that time in the shack. As to what I want...I already know the answer. You will not provide me with what I need." She sighed. Snape growled at her.

"Miss Granger, I owe you _two_ life debts, as you have saved my life twice. Whether or not Dumbledore gave you the opportunity for one of those two times. And as such, I can hardly deny you anything you wish." He sighed. Wisely, Hermione chose to ignore the first part of his argument.

"Then...I want you to mark me." She said quickly, holding tightly to the strap of her book bag. For a moment, there was silence, and then Severus's eyes narrowed.

"Are you aware what you are asking for, foolish child?" He demanded in a hiss. Hermione held her ground, even though his black eyes were burning with a fire that she was sure would incinerate her in seconds.

"Yes. Traditionally, it would mean among your kind that I was yours. That I was your...servant. But I only need the mark." She said softly. She didn't allow her voice to quaver.

"Out of the question. My debt to you demands I save your life, not end it. One marked is little better than a slave. Actually, they are worse than a slave. Come back when you are ready to be serious." Severus growled.

"Let me explain, and you'll understand..." Hermione began, and Severus rose to his feet in fury.

"No! I have heard enough. _GET OUT!_" He cried, and the door flew open. A small tear traced its way down her cheek.

"Okay." She whispered meekly, turning and heading out the door. Severus put his head in his hands as she closed the door quietly behind her.

"She doesn't realize what she's asking for." He whispered to himself, and a small red tear fell down his own face. "I could never do that, even to my worst enemy. I will never, ever, do to them what happened to my mother. She cannot possibly understand..."He moaned. But there was no one to hear, and what he didn't realize was that he was the one who did not understand. How could he have known what awaited her? He began to get an inkling the next day, when Hermione Granger did not show up for graduation. When the valedictorian of the class went missing and could not be found, and remained missing for the next three years.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was on the hunt again. Not a literal hunt, not like any of his kind would define it. Okay, so admittedly he was trying to stalk a human. Also, he would willingly admit that he was intending to capture said human and take her back to his chambers. That was where the similarities ended. For three days ago Severus Snape had spotted Miss Granger in the bookshop in Diagon Alley. He'd watched her surreptitiously from behind his book, and been surprised. She would pick up a book, look at it, and then flip the pages. But her eyes never moved. It was as though she were pretending to read. Then she would place the book back on the shelves and choose another. For half an hour this continued, and then a small watch on her wrist beeped annoyingly. She glanced down, and pushed a button on the watch. Then she turned and left the shop. Snape followed. The girl continued to further frustrate him. It was as though she went through the motions of being Hermione Granger, without actually being her. As though the body itself was doing something it'd been programmed to do since the girls' first year of Hogwarts.<p>

Unfortunately, he'd lost her that day. Instead of leaving by broom or car, she'd left by floo. He did not hear where she went. This morning he'd created a potion that should have told him where she was, but when he poured the potion on a map of London, it illuminated a small graveyard in Worcestershire, as it always had. When he'd seen her, she had not felt like one of the undead. So he gave up on that option. He'd been to the graveyard, and knew that there was indeed a grave stone there for her. So who was this person that acted like Hermione Granger? He'd pulled her old records from Hogwart's expansive files, and taken the Night Bus to her home. To his relief and surprise, Hermione Granger still lived there. He couldn't understand why the shifts of Aurors sent to find her had not found her in her own home. Then, when she left, he tailed her.

So far that day, she'd done seemingly normal Muggle things. She'd taken a run in a local park, gone grocery shopping, and to the library. Now a Muggle stopped her. Obviously a local youth, he seemed to be about Miss Granger's own age. With the excellent hearing of all Vampires, Severus didn't even bother to spell their words louder.

"Aren't you going to college, Hermione? I always pegged you as the sort who was up and coming in the world. Your parents were always bragging how you were the smartest girl your age and you'd go to the most expensive school money could buy." the boy laughed. Miss Granger shook her head and smiled.

"No, I'm living my life exactly as I have. I won't change." She assured the youth, who shook his head in wonder. Severus ignored the rest of the conversation, it didn't seem to pertain to him. Still, he noticed again that the girl said words Hermione Granger would have, but did not follow through. In a way that he couldn't put his finger on, she lacked the essence of Hermione Granger.

_The grocery shopping, for example_. He thought. _She went to the store, picked up items and filled her cart...then left it by the register. _Again he shook his head, he just couldn't make sense of it all. He followed her back to her home that evening, and sat outside waiting. He just couldn't shake the sense that he needed to wait.

As the sky darkened, Severus felt a presence approaching. He quickly blended himself in with the shadows, using his powers to hide his own aura. A deeper darkness appeared on the porch of the house, and it kept getting deeper and darker until a man stood there. The man raised his fist and knocked once on the door. Miss Granger answered within seconds.

"Welcome, Master." She said, with a deep curtsy. Severus noted she'd changed into a white nightgown, and rolled his eyes. The man did not say anything, but strode forward and embraced the girl. Severus's fangs slid down in his mouth as the scent of strawberries filled the air. A faint frown marred his features. His fangs extended just a little further, and his tongue darted out to lick his lips automatically. He remembered that taste and the smell of strawberries from the night Granger slit her wrist to save his life. That was not a human man standing on her porch. As he'd guessed, a vampire had indeed marked Miss Hermione Granger. She'd gotten her wish of all those months ago. Severus would bet all he owned and his own life that this Vampire was responsible for the change in her, as well as the grave. She was not one of the undead. It was worse than that. She was a slave of the undead, one who did not exist.

When Miss Granger collapsed, the Vampire caught her and held her up. With anger, Severus noted how rail thin the girl was. He could see how much pain her body was in, as the Vampire dragged the lifes-blood from her. Long after Severus would have thought the girl could have taken such abuse, the vampire lifted his head. He pushed the girl from him, and she struggled to stand upright.

"Now..." He hissed, and his luminescent gold eyes shone with a cruel light. "Who is the man you have been seeing?" He demanded.

"I met a boy on the street who inquired if I would go to college, Master. But I have not met with a man." She answered. The Vampire glared at Granger, and she screamed loudly. The sound bounced against a barrier around the house that Severus had not noticed, and echoed inside that bubble.

"Do not lie to me, slave. I can smell him." The Vampire hissed.

"I ….have not...seen...a man...Master." The girl repeated. After what seemed like hours but was probably only half of one, the Vampire released his hold on the girl.

"I will find this man of yours, slave. And I will rip his beating heart out of his chest. Be he alive or dead, you can be sure I will kill him. Continue doing what you have been doing." The man snarled, then turned and disappeared the opposite of the way he'd come. He stood on the porch and evaporated into the dark.

"Yes, Master." Miss Granger replied. Severus's lip curled. He despised those of his kind like that man. It was for that very reason that he and others of like mind had established the protection laws. It was time to pay a visit to the Elders, he thought. Or rather, the other Elders.

* * *

><p>"Gentian Apollo Marris, do you know why you have been called before the Elders?" A man in flowing black robes and leather pants demanded. His pale, bare chest gleamed in the light of the full moon above.<p>

"I do not, Elder Raythorn." The Vampire before the man replied flatly. The man smiled grimly, and his long fangs exposed themselves. Many of the Vampires sitting on either side of him wore similar expressions.

"You stand accused of breaking the laws protecting Slaves from extinction and cruelty." The vampire in leather pants intoned clearly from his position at the top of the dais in the room.

"With all due respect, Elder Raythorn, I have never broken any of the Elders' laws. I wish to know my accuser, that I may defy these false accusations." Gentian replied calmly. Elder Raythorn looked to his comrades on the dais. They all nodded.

"Very well, Elder Severus Snape, you are called to witness." Elder Raythorn commanded in a strong voice. The circle of Vampires behind Gentian moved aside wordlessly. Forward walked Severus Snape, in his arms the limp body of Hermione Granger. He moved to the side and stood the girl on her feet, holding onto her just under her arms. He held her away from his body, so that the rail-thinness of her was apparent. He also knew that every Vampire in that room could feel the struggling heartbeats of one who has had too much drained off them too often and is close to death.

"I am here, Elder Raythorn. And I present my evidence thus. As we are all aware The Marked, or Blood Slaves, are a precious commodity. We cannot mark many because the chance that the humans would notice us, and the Wizards and Witches would take action. Therefore those we do have must be carefully guarded. Hence the law against the misuse of The Marked. This Marked has obviously been misused in every way possible. I move that Gentian Apollo Marris be removed of the slave and renounced of his right to have one." Severus said clearly, and loudly. Most in the audience were looking grim as well. Everyone there remembered what had happened the last time too many blood slaves were taken. Most of them bore the scars from that indecent. Most of them had lost family to it. They all knew the price of a convenient blood slave.

Elder Raythorn closed his eyes, as did the other Elders. It was the first time Severus had not joined the mental link to add his piece to the conversation. This time he did so in order that the verdict delivered could not be construed as his words. When the Elders opened their eyes, Gentian spoke up.

"I demand the trial by combat. Severus Snape has grown weak towards Humans in the time he's spent among them. This one is not so frail as he seems to think she is." Gentian growled.

"You let her starve, Gentian. Don't mistake me for a fool." Severus hissed back. Again the Elders closed their eyes. This time, they spoke.

"Trial by Combat granted. We will allow combat to determine the sentence. Death or freedom." Elder Raythorn announced. All of the watching Vampires melted back, none of them wanted to be caught in the fight. It was unlikely either of the combatants would notice or care. Both obviously felt strongly about their stance. Severus set the girl on the ground. Before Gentian knew what was happening, Severus ripped out his throat. Gentian tried to grab onto Severus, but Severus Snape dodged him nimbly. Severus was far older than Gentian, who although physically older had been turned three decades ago. Severus was a born Vampire, and therefore more powerful. When such things had existed, he'd been considered a member of royalty. Now the Elders ruled, but he was still the most powerful person in the room after Raythorn.

Soon all that remained of Gentian Marris was a pile of scraps on the floor. Someone came forward with a torch and a can of gasoline and finished off the remains. The entire trial was accomplished in utter silence, except for the screams of Marris.

"Now that The Marked no longer has a Master, we reassign the Marked to you, Severus Snape. As is the law in these cases. I would suggest you take better care of her then your predecessor, but I know that will not be necessary. Still, someone will be checking up now and again to make sure." Elder Raythorn announced. And just like that, the trial was over. Gravely Severus bowed to the Elders. Three of them came forward and intoned a chant over Miss Granger, holding one hand out palm down towards the girl. The girls' body rose into the air, and a smooth wind surrounded her form. When they finished, the girls' eyes were open. Severus was disappointed to see that her eyes were as empty as they had been before, as though her true being were gone. He could see that the mark on her collarbone was gone, and he felt like torturing her old master. The collarbone was one of the most painful, visible places to mark someone.

"Now, Snape, replace his mark with your own." Ordered another Elder, this one a woman. Severus stepped forward and gently drew the girl to him. Repulsion filled him at what he was about to do, but he could not leave the girls' care to another. He had basically helped raise her, and he owed her two life debts. Gently he allowed his fangs to sink into the soft tissue on the side of her neck. First he willed the numbing agent on the outside of his fangs to secrete. Once he was certain it had taken effect, he allowed the toxin which would scar her flesh to leak slowly from his fangs. He hated every second, knowing he was damaging her beyond repair. The Mark could only be exchanged once, for the body could only tolerate two doses of the marking toxin. The girl shuddered gently in his arms, the body recognizing the new Master. As required, he took a small amount of blood from her, allowing his fangs to absorb for a tenth of a second. Then he withdrew, and swept the girl up into both arms. He bowed low to Raythorn again.

"You are all dismissed." Raythorn said, his deep baritone voice firm. They all melted into the darkness, except for Snape. He had the girl to think of. He apparated to just outside Hogwarts gates. He grimaced as he realized he hadn't forewarned Minerva of his soon to be roommate. Sighing, he made his way to the Headmistress' office. He kept a spell of invisibility over the girl as he walked, making it appear as though his arms hung by his side. When he got to the suit of armor guarding the stairs he murmured "Tartan dungbombs," while rolling his eyes. The Weasely twin's latest prank, in honor of Hogwarts Headmistress, had obviously not escaped the Headmistress' sense of humor. He stood on the top step of the staircase as it revolved around to the top. He carefully tapped the door three times with his foot, then nudged the door open.

"Severus," McGonagall said, looking up from her paperwork. "What brings you to my office at three in the morning?" She asked.

"I have found Hermione Granger, Minerva." He announced, allowing the illusion to fall away. Minerva gasped and dashed around the desk to his side. It wasn't very fast by his standards, but by Human standards she had almost apparated.

"Severus, is it really...?" She demanded, looking down at the girl in his arms. Trembling, her hand reached out towards Hermione, and then stopped. She looked up at him in consternation.

"Severus...you _bit_ her?" She demanded. Severus winced. Minerva knew how he felt about feeding. It was why she'd agreed to let him become a teacher again in the first place, despite her better judgment.

"I had to, Minerva. It was the only way to save her. When I found her yesterday...she was...someone had turned her into a Blood Slave, Minerva. And they were not treating her well. As you can tell from how emaciated Miss Granger is. Luckily our newer laws allow for...an exchange, of sorts. She has been freed from her cruel Master, but in turn I was ordered to take her in as my own Marked. It was not an order I could refuse." He explained quietly.

"And you will ….take good care of her?" Minerva demanded. Severus nodded once, sharply. Minerva's shoulders seemed to sink, and she looked all of her 90 years old. "Then I suppose there is no help for it. I want her to see Poppy often, of course. We have to build Miss Granger back up...and I suppose her wand should be returned to her..." Minerva murmured.

"Her wand?  
>"Yes, it was the only thing they found when searching for her. How did you find her, Severus?" Minerva sighed.<p>

"Sheer, dumb luck. Seems it didn't belong to Potter after all." He replied, and Minerva rolled her eyes. Quickly she summoned Poppy, the school nurse, and then sat down in a comfy arm chair to wait. When Madame Pomfry did appear, she took one look at Miss Granger and took the girl from Severus. He followed, frowning, as Madame Pomfry levitated the girl to the sick wing. Luckily it was now four in the morning, and Filch was as vigilant as ever about keeping students in bed after hours. No one saw Hermine Granger being levitated down hallways. Of course, it couldn't stay like that forever.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I posted the prologue and chapter one together because they're both somewhat short and choppy. Sorry, but I really wanted to get to the part where Severus begins trying to turn Hermione into who she used to be. That's really what the story focuses on. So, hopefully you stick around for next chapter. See you there!<p>

~ Wingzrooke.


	2. Chapter 2

~ So, I did decide to publish after the first chapter (obviously). Even better, here's a new chapter for you! Finally to where I want this story to be. Although, upon reviewing the chapter, I think Snape's a lot more...mild than I generally prefer he be. But he's the character, not me. Oh well. Hope you enjoy!

Wingzrooke

* * *

><p><p>

**Severus Snape**

The room was almost silent. Beyond the room, Severus could hear birds chirping and noisy students. Inside the room, however, it was silent. He watched the girl, sleeping in a hospital bed. The starched white sheets pulled up to her mid stomach, the loose-fitting hospital robe they'd put on her. Severus had not himself seen the extent of her injuries, but it was clear from Madame Pomfrey's fury that there was more than simple malnutrition and blood-letting going on. The woman's lips were a vault, though. Not one word had been spoken since they'd left the headmasters' office. So now he sat, waiting to see if the girl would awaken. He sat there watching her until two in the afternoon, and wondered if anyone had been sent to teach his classes or dismiss them. It was an idle thought, and he returned to watching the girl sleep. He felt this unquenchable, unreasonable fear that if he stopped watching her, she would stop breathing and die.

Lying upon the hospital bed, golden brown hair in fanned out over the pillow, she looked like she might fly away at any moment. Her skin was more pale than his, and he could almost see through it. Her breathing was steady now, and Madame Pomfrey had managed to get Granger's heart rate to steady as well, with infusions of blood increasing potions. Still, one couldn't fix malnutrition overnight, even in the Wizarding world. After an eternity of watching her chest rise and fall, he noticed her right hand clench into the sheets it lay atop. Again the hand clenched, reflexively. It was her wand hand, he knew. He found it odd that even though she'd been missing her wand for two years, her body still checked for it even before she was fully awake.

Gradually her eyes fluttered open, and she met his gaze as her eyes focused. His heart sank when her gaze remained empty. So Marking her had not fixed all the damage. He had so hoped...but no, of course not. When was his life ever that easy?

"Master...?" She called out, looking frightened for the first time. Severus cleared his throat. She looked at him. "Where is my Master?" She asked timidly. He debated how best to answer her.

"He died the final death. You have been assigned to me now. You were re-marked. Can you feel the difference?" Severus explained. Miss Granger closed her eyes. He felt a gentle tug on the invisible link between them. He sent a reassuring feeling back down the link.

"Yes, Master. I can feel the difference." She replied obediently. He sighed.

_Oh well, I had to start somewhere._ Severus thought grimly.

"My name is Severus Snape. You may call me Severus. Do you remember me?"

"Yes, Master Severus. You taught me potions and defense against the dark arts at Hogwarts. Among other things." Miss Granger replied quietly.

"That's right. And you saved my life twice." He added. This was sure to get a response. She had never let him get away with that statement before. The girl remained quiet; a bad sign. "I'm here to repay that debt now. You are Marked, that is true, but you are not a slave. You may make decisions for yourself, so long as they do not interfere with your safety. I will have a few orders for you here and there," Severus started to explain. He knew he couldn't give her complete freedom right away. The girl had completely lost her own willpower, and so would probably only stick to what her old Master had ordered, given the choice. "For the most part, however, I encourage you to make decisions. You will eat regular meals with me, and you will need to see Madame Pomfrey here whenever she deems necessary. It will probably be at least once a week." Severus finished instructing. Standing, he looked down at her. Wide brown eyes stared up at him, and the girl gently bit down on her lip.

"Anything else, Master Severus?" She asked shyly.

"Yes, my name is Severus, not Master Severus. I expect you to call me simply Severus. Also, once Madame Pomfrey releases you, come down to my classroom. There I will give you further instruction. There is breakfast on the side table next to you. Eat it." Severus added, before turning and sweeping from the room.

* * *

><p><p>

**Hermione Granger**

Her master walked out of the room, and Hermione stared after him. Slowly she looked at the food on the table next to her. Rebellion spread through her stomach as she picked up the tray and inhaled the scent before her. Ignoring that, her hand picked up the utinsels and began shoveling the food into her mouth. Madame Pomfrey bustled in just in time to see Hermione lean to one side and begin to throw the food back up. The matron gasped and rushed to Hermione's side. When she saw the tray of food, she snatched it away from the girl. The girl protested, rising to claim the tray of food back. Madame pomfrey held the tray away from the girl. But the girl followed silently. Finally the matron charmed the tray to stay on the ceiling. Hermione kept trying to jump and reach the tray, however. Sighing in exasperation, Madame Pomfrey used a binding spell on the girl.

"You can't eat whole foods yet, Miss Granger. You must start with liquid nutrients." The nurse scolded.

"Master told me to eat regular meals, and to eat that meal. I must eat that meal." Hermione informed the woman. Who was this woman, to get in the way of Hermione following her Master's orders? She was going to make the Master have a bad opinion of her. That could not be allowed. Try as she might, however, her body would not move. Hermione tried, she really did. But the spells her former Master placed upon her did not leave room for _trying_. The pain began. At first Hermione ignored it as she tried to get to the food she had to eat. But the pain increased exponentially. Soon she gave in and was screaming. Frantically the older woman tried to figure out what was wrong. She tried pain potions, but nothing worked.

The door to the room was thrown open and then Hermione's master was by her side. She could tell he did not know about the spells the old Master put on Hermione.

"Madame Pomfrey, what is going on here?" He demanded angrily. Hermione felt tears slip down her cheeks. She had tried to obey, she had. She braced herself for more pain, but only the spell hurt.

"The girl was insensible. I was trying to explain that she cannot have solid foods yet, and she said she had to eat the food on that tray up there. I restricted her so I could work on her, and she started to scream." The nurse summarized.

"Stop, Miss Granger. You don't have to eat that food." He said softly, and gently into her ear. The pain vanished and her body eased. Her eyes slid halfway shut, she was exhausted again. "My apologies, I did not realize the girl could not have solid food." Severus said stiffly to the nurse. "My concern was that she had not been eating, and that she must eat to regain her strength." He said calmly.

"Of course she must eat, but her body has been so long without proper nutrition that it cannot absorb it. She will end up throwing most of it back up as she did this morning. She will need to start out with special liquid food. I can give you the recipe. But she must eat these for quite some time to come." Madame Pomfrey replied scornfully. Severus bowed his head.

"My apologies Miss Granger, I did not know. I'm sorry to have caused you pain. From now on, you will eat as often as Madame Pomfrey says and what she says until she pronounces you ready to go back to a regular schedule of eating. At which time you will eat regular, healthy meals." Her Master ordered softly. Shock rippled through her. Sorry? She had made her Master sorry? How could that be? She was just a worthless body, her only purpose was blood supply. Why would he care whether or not she hurt?

"Please don't apologize, Master Severus. My pain does not matter. Please, don't worry." She pleaded softly.

"Master?" Madame Pomfrey demanded in a dangerous, strangled voice.

"It is something that I could not help, Pomfrey. I'm doing what I can to give her the greatest amount of freedom she can have. And your pain _does_ matter, Miss Granger. No matter what that piece of filth who was your previous master, told you, you are an important person. You should not be in pain simply because you cannot do something or you disagree." Her Master scolded them both. Hermione bowed her head. He was odd, this Master. None of the stories she'd heard from other Marked matched what he said. She sighed, he did not know her place.

_Then it is up to me to know my place. I must never be disobedient or make him look like a bad Master, whatever he wants._ She thought grimly.

"Now, first I must remove that spell the …..._previous master_...put on you." Severus growled. Hermione got the feeling that he wanted to call her old Master something else, but she wasn't sure what it could have been. Not that it mattered much to her. Her Master held out his hand. She held out to him her left hand, the one her old Master always used to place or remove spells on her.

"Finete Marris Incantatum" He murmured, and she felt a multitude of spells release. All of the spells her old Master had placed on her released and dissolved away. It was as though she could breathe again suddenly. Almost as though the weight of the spells had been restricting her lungs. Her new Master smiled at her gently. "No more unnecessary pain." He told her gently, squeezing her hand once before releasing. "Now, I have to return to my class. I suspect I scared some of them and several cauldrons have probably exploded. You'll likely see me in a few moments with some students, Poppy." Severus sighed. "Granger, behave and do what Madame Pomfrey tells you do. When you are released, meet me in my classroom." Severus ordered.

"Yes, Master Severus." She replied obediently.

"_Just_ Severus." He corrected with a scowl.

"Yes, Severus." She replied contritely. He smiled grimly and stalked down the hallway. Hermione looked up at the Matron.

"Here, drink this. This is your first meal of the day. We will start out once a day for now. You will meet with me once a week, unless you feel sick in any way. Then you will report to me immediately. Other than that, you will meet with me every Wednesday. Now, I've just a few checks to do before you can go." Madame Pomfrey said, handing a glass to Hermione. Obediently Hermione knocked back the tall glass. Her stomach rolled dangerously, but it settled as Hermione watched the Matron do her work.

Finally the woman released her, after making the girl change into some regular robes. Hermione hurried to find her Masters' class room . Surely she'd taken too long. He would be angry.

* * *

><p><p>

**Severus Snape **

To his great relief, no one had exploded a cauldron. Being Ravenclaws, they were mostly competent enough to carry on with the instructions in their book and on the board. If they got stuck, they put a stasis charm on their cauldron and waited. No one was. It was a review potion, and several people had their vials on his desk and their cauldrons cleaned out. Those children were studying, potions books open on their desks. The classroom was mostly silent when he came in. Amazingly, not a hand went up and not a child asked where he'd been. If it had been his previous class, or the next class, Severus knew it would not have been so simple. He dismissed the children who had already finished, and one by one the class slowly filed out.

He had a few moments to switch his notes and then the next group was filing in. It was a group of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Quickly he set them to work, and started winding his way around the cauldrons. Every now and then he would look at the door, expecting the girl to come walking through. It was not until half way through the class that she finally did. When Hermione Granger walked through the door, the whispering that had been flowing around the room stopped. Several children stared with their mouths wide open. Apparently even the younger children had heard of Hermione Granger, missing defeater of Voldemort.

"_The_ Hermione Granger...!" Several people whispered, confirming Severus' conclusion.

"Granger, come in. Class, I trust you all know of Hermione Granger. She will be assisting me sometimes in class. Now pay attention to your potions." Severus ordered. "Granger, for now I want you to walk around as I am doing. Make sure everyone is staying on task." He instructed. She nodded silently. The class went fairly well, and Severus wondered why he'd never accepted the assistant that both Albus and Minerva had offered to hire for him. He'd always seen it as weakness, but that day not a single cauldron exploded and his classes were almost silent once they got working. He chuckled to himself. Miss Granger had proved doom upon those who were off task that day. Finally classes ended for the day. A small house elf appeared after the last student exited his classroom. The little elf handed Severus a recipe, and Severus realized it was the draught required for Miss Granger.

"What is your name, elf?" Severus asked.

"Mimz, Professor Sir." The elf squeaked, looking frightened.

"Mimz, if I make a copy of this recipe, can one of the cooking elves make sure it gets made for Miss Granger? And then have it delivered to her place at dinner?" Severus asked. The elf bowed.

"Of course, Sir." The elf replied automatically. Severus waved his wand, and his nonverbal spell duplicated the recipe. He handed a copy to the elf, and the elf vanished with an enthusiastic "pop!"

"Come, Miss Granger. We have a few errands to run before dinner." Severus called. Almost immediately she was at his side. It was time to do some shopping.

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

><p><p>

Well, there it was. Like I said, Severus came out a lot more mild in this first bit then I generally intend him to be. I think I kind of like this version of him, though. Thank you to "worrywart," "Whovi10," and "FluffyPurpleBunny" for their reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter also.

~ Wingzrooke


	3. Chapter 3

~ So to make a long story short, this story hasn't been updated in awhile because the first bit of chapter 3 went missing. So I had to do that over. Unfortunately I probably didn't write the do-over half so well as I wrote the original draft...but I think it will do. I did add some new bits to it, though. Overall, I hope you still enjoy this story. Oh, and congrats to those dedicated fanfic people who keep going, regardless of whether the series and movies have "ended." To those for whom these fanfics are not just a "fad." ;) Course, you don't have to be a die-hard fan of fanfiction to read/enjoy this story. Anyways, before I ramble on more:

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 3<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong>

Following her Master, Hermione was dutifully following her Master around Diagon Alley. Of course, she'd been to Diagon alley almost everyday of the two years spent under her previous Master, but she'd been ordered to do the same as she did every day. That consisted, in the case of Diagon Alley, of rushing to the bookshop with a book in front of her face. It didn't make for good sight-seeing. Today, however, Master Severus had ordered Hermione too look around and tell him of anything she wanted. The first part of his order was easy enough, the second not so much. Something she wanted? Since when had Hermione ever wanted something? She tried to recall what a want was...her brain came up only with the dictionary definitions. She categorized those definitions in her head automatically.

" Want:

1. Verb: to feel a need or a desire for; wish for; need; crave; demand; desire; to be without or deficient - in; to fall short by; to require or need; to be in a state of destitution, need, or poverty; to be lacking or - - absent;

2 Noun: something wanted or needed; necessary; absence or deficiency of something desirable or - requisite"

None of these seemed to be things one Marked needed. She wondered what Master Severus wanted from her. He had such strange, confusing orders. A brief memory returned of her telling her parents, almost a lifetime ago, that she " didn't want to go to school." Although she could remember the occasion, the feeling was gone. The reason escaped her. Certainly no one had ordered her to say it. Finally Hermione decided his order must have been a test. As Master Gentian Apollo Marris had told Hermione:

"A Blood Slave has no desire except to please their Master, never make their Master look foolish, and to obey each and every whim or order of their Master."

So either he was trying to see how good a slave Hermione was, or she had done something to displease him. Perhaps he was looking for an excuse to punish her, when he'd said she wouldn't be punished for "simple" things? She shook her head, she didn't know. She would just have to try extra-hard to behave

as she should. It was at about this point that she walked straight into Master Severus, having been so lost in her thoughts. Horrified, she tensed. Surely now he would punish her. But he merely reached out and steadied her.

"Are you alright, Miss Granger?" He asked with a trace of concern.

"I am fine, M...Severus." Hermione replied. He nodded solemnly.

"We are here. Madame Lavender's Robes for all Occasions. Apparently your friend Lavender inherited the dress shop from her late Aunt, who died in the war." He offered. His eyes were intent on Hermione, and she could feel her skin warming, almost burning where his eyes watched. Her face, her hands, her movements. Nothing escaped his watchful attentions. But Hermione was used to this. Her first Master had always been watching for faults, even punishing her for things she did not do. She waited politely for an order, barely breathing. She would not misbehave and make him look bad. His mouth pursed when he realized she would say and do nothing.

"Come along, Miss Granger." He ordered tightly. Obediently she walked behind him as he entered the shop. True to the name, everything in the foyer was in a pale purple color. The drapes, the paint on the walls, the display dresses. Hermione felt a moment of despair. Surely her Master would not ask her to wear something so inappropriate for a slave? Already the shop was more expensive than anything that should be given to her. For a moment, Hermione wondered what her life would have been like, had Master Severus been her first or only Master. She was glad that Master Gentian had been her first Master. Her first Master had taught her properly. Now she would not bring dishonor to her second Master. Still, it was a disgrace to have lost one's Master and had to have a second. She vowed she would bring no more disgrace upon her Master, realizing she'd already broken her first couple of vows.

A young lady behind the sales counter squeaked when she looked up and saw Master Snape. The girl did not notice Hermione. Hermione did not expect her too. Hermione did look around, as instructed, however.

The girl was tall and willowy, likely she would fit every robe and dress displayed in the foyer. She had long light brown hair, fair skin, and delicate features. Hermione wondered again why her Master had brought Hermione here. Perhaps he wished to make this female his Mate, and wished to impress her with his status. Only the very powerful and high-ranking Vampires could have blood slaves. Or perhaps this girl was to be Hermione's compatriot, another blood-slave in the making? Hermione hoped not. The girl was obviously quick-tempered, and highly opinionated. Master Severus had enough trouble doing the right things with Hermione, who had already been taught the correct ways and place. She eyed the girl warily.

"Professor Snape! What a surprise! Were the robes we sent this year not to your satisfaction?" The girl hummed, her face contorting into a semi-smile, semi-grimace. Apparently the girl thought she looked friendly. It looked more to Hermione like the girl was contemplating eating her shoes.

"They were adequate, Miss Patil. Is your twin not in?" He sighed wearily.

"No, Sir. She's off on her honeymoon." the girl smiled. "Such a romantic..." the girl started to say. Hermione looked to her Master. He was inquiring about a married woman? What could that mean? He sighed and looked rather put out.

"Very well, I suppose you will assist us, then." Master Severus replied. It was an order, not a question. At the mention of an 'Us,' Miss Patil looked around until she spotted Hermione. She gasped.

"Hermione! It's so good to see you! My goodness, you look like you've just come back from the war. Did you get thrown forward in time? The papers didn't say anything about you being found..." the girl burbled. Hermione said nothing, and did not move.

"She has only been returned to us today. I'm afraid the details are classified. However, if you would be so kind, Miss Granger need an entirely new wardrobe, I'm afraid. A size-changing one that will change to fit her as she becomes a normal weight, if you please. Something more flattering than your ordinary school robes. I suppose she will also need a set of working robes...she has been assisting in the potions lab...and some dress robes...and winter and summer robes...and of course anything she wishes for herself. Miss Granger, pick out something you want as well. Is that clear?" He rattled off. Miss Patil looked stunned at the amount of clothes.

"Yes, Severus." She responded automatically. Something she wanted...so something to please him or follow his whims? She tried to come up with what that might be.

"You will go with Miss Patil and allow her to craft the clothing for you. I trust you have been through this process for school robes before?" Severus murmured, just loud enough for Hermione to hear.

"Yes, Severus." She replied.

"Good. I shall wait in that area just off the foyer with all the chairs." Master Severus informed her, quickly removing himself from the presence of the two females. Hermione looked to Miss Patil for guidance, but Miss Patil seemed inclined to chatter on. Hermione hated to misbehave, but she must follow her Master's orders first. It was likely she would get punished for this bit.

"Miss Patil, are you not going to start crafting the robes?" Hermione murmured, keeping her face respectfully tilted towards the floor.

"Oh, oh yes. This way, please." the girl started, reminded of why Hermione was there. Miss Patil led Hermione through one of the Lavender curtains into a small dressing room. Hermione went and stood upon the round pedestal in the center. "What colors do you prefer, Hermione?" Miss Patil hummed. "Whatever Severus wants is right." Hermione replied automatically, then winced as the bond tightened around her. Severus had said to choose what Hermione wanted. Miss Patil pursed her lips.

"He did say something flattering. He's footing the bill, I take it. Part of his repaying his debt, no doubt." Miss Patil murmured to herself. Hermione spared the brain capacity for one moment to appreciate Miss Patil. She'd just saved Hermione quite a bit of strain. Already the girl had a pounding headache. She wasn't used to thinking. And she was not supposed to make decisions of her own. Her new Master was making Hermione's lot quite a bit harder.

After several hours of fitting, Hermione had a wardrobe for every season, and all the effects and extras to go with them. Hermione was dismayed, but thought surely her Master would tell the girl that it was too much for a slave. The robes were exceedingly fine, in the best materials and with the best spells placed upon them for all sorts of different things. Like protection, happiness, luck, good fortune, and so on.

"Hermione...Severus did say you needed a full wardrobe, and I think we've safely gathered that part of his request. But he did say to get something you wanted...is there anything else you want?" Miss Patil asked. Hermione thought hard. She should only want what pleases her Master. What would please her Master? He was such a strange Man. She thought of what Master Gerian would have bought her. He would never have bought her all this extravagant clothing, certainly. But he did buy her certain underthings. Into her mind floated an image of a frilly night dress.

"I should have special under garments." She murmured softly, looking only at the floor as before.

"What type of under garments?" Miss Patil demanded, already mid-wand wave.

"The frilly, lacy, appealing type." Hermione replied quietly. Miss Patil frowned, and Hermione wondered why. The girl had been giving her that look ever since Hermione had been stripped of her clothes via spell.

"Very well." Miss Patil growled tightly. As before, the item Hermione was previously wearing vanished from off of her and blank white fabric cut into different shapes molded themselves to her body, shrinking down from their enormous size to fit. Then several pairs appeared next to Hermione and were changed into different fabrics, styles, and colors. Then those shrunk down and fit into little bags on a chair beside Miss Patil. Hermione's clothes reappeared on her, and Miss Patil swept from the room before Hermione could climb down off the pedestal. Hermione dutifully grabbed the bags and followed. As she entered the foyer, she could see Miss Patil growling angrily at Master Severus.

* * *

><p><span>Severus Snape <span>

Every male instinct Severus possessed urged him to bolt from the girly shop. It was one of the reasons the shop sent his robes to him by Owl. All the shades of lavender around the place nauseated him, and the perfumed air made his hyper-sensitive nose and tongue numb and unable to smell anything. If this kept up, his nose would start running. He glared hatefully at the drapes. In his head, like a mantra, he repeated over and over :

"This is for Miss Granger. She needs this. She will think she's done something wrong if you leave." It was enough, almost. What seemed like lifetimes later, Miss Patil swept from the room she'd been fitting Miss Granger in. To his keen eyesight, she was practically quivering in rage.

"Severus Snape, when they catch whoever did that to Hermione, don't you dare let them off easy. They had better suffer an eternity for what they have done." The girl hissed angrily, two bright spots of color dotting her cheeks. His eyebrows jumped up towards his hairline in shock. Never had he seen Miss Patil so angry, or ruthless. "They aught to pay for every single scar on that girl's body. I don't know how Hermione survived, but I hope the person or people responsible didn't."

"They were killed in the liberation of Miss Granger." Severus replied evenly, wondering what exactly Miss Patil had seen. Apparently things were even worse than what Madame Pompfrey had let on. "If you would be so kind, Madame Pomfrey refused to explain the extent of Miss Granger's injuries..." He probed. Miss Patil crossed her dainty arms defiantly, pale Lavender-colored eyes flashing.

"And neither will I. You are not her husband or lover. You may owe her a life debt, but there are some things a girl does not tell a man." Miss Patil growled. Out of the corner of his eyes, Severus saw Miss Granger exit the dressing room and start walking towards them.

"Miss Granger, you are finished I presume?" Severus inquired. At the girl's nod, he turned back to Miss Padma Patil. "You may charge my account at Gringotts for the items today." He intoned formally, waving his wand in a pattern. A small ding was heard from a cash register back at the front desk, and Miss Patil nodded tightly to him.

"Thank you for your business, as always, Professor Snape. Have a pleasant day. Hermione, do stop by anytime you wish." Miss Patil added. Severus's lips twitched as Miss Granger looked at Miss Patil in bewilderment. Unfortunately his lips were twitching down into a frown, for even here no spark of the old Miss Granger was visible. He had hoped reuniting with one of her former school mates might help...but apparently not. Quickly her urged Miss Granger to the book shop, but she showed no interest in any of the books there, only bewilderment at his insistence she find something she liked. They did not stay in Diagon Alley longer than that. He took her arm, apparated them to Hogsmeade, and then floo'd to his own office. He left her standing in his office, packages in her arms and a contrite look on her face. He practically ran to Minerva, unable to conceive how he was going to help Miss Granger. Minerva was no Albus Dumbledore, capable of the impossible, but she did have good insights into people and had known the girl much better than Severus himself. Unfortunately Minerva was not in her office and Severus could not find her in the castle. When he returned to his office, Miss Granger was still standing there with the packages he'd given her. With an aggravated sigh, he had her go back to their chambers and put away her things. He did ask her to change and bathe, but nearly had to force each word out of his mouth. When she was gone, he sank into his chair and put his head in his hands. The more stern he was with her, the worse he felt. And yet, the more stern he was the more comforted and complacent the girl seemed to feel.

_"Drat my temper. I Should not have snapped at her. And drat Gentian too, turning such a passionate, smart, and capable witch into this unsure, meek, incomprehensible lump.__"_ Severus thought to himself sourly. That was about as much progress as he made that night. As with other horrid nights,

Severus made no appearance at the dinner table. Nor did he go back to their rooms. He could not tolerate another minute in the same general vicinity as the Miss Granger who was not Miss Granger. She could wait through the night to be reformed, he decided. Instead he decided to indulge himself in some of Ogden's finest. His friend of many years, his only grievance was that as a vampire he could never get drunk. It would be nice, he reflected, to be able to drink all of his problems away as the mortals did. Of course, there was really only one type of drinking for his kind, and it would only multiply his problems. So he settled back with his Firewiskey and brooded long into the early morning hours.

* * *

><p>~ Okay, well, I was wrong. This entire section was never entered into the original draft, although Hermione did go shopping with Severus in that one also it was a very different shopping trip. But I found that Severus needed more of a voice in this chapter, and that he was entirely too patient to be Severus Snape. At least in the beginning of their relationship. ;) What do you think? Too much? Believable or not? All constructive criticism andor compliments greatly appreciated.

~ Wingzrooke

P. S. : the dictionary definitions come from , and if you recognize it, I don't own it (as long as you've read the Harry Potter series or seen the movies, if you haven't and don't recognize anything, I still don't own anything created by J.K.R. or the film industry).


End file.
